The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of ivy-leaved geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum hybrid. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of G53 and I229. G53 is a blush white flowering peltatum having no pollen. G53 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. I229 is also a white colored peltatum, with vigorous growth and having pollen. I229 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither G53 nor I229 have been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1990 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Stuttgart, Germany over a four year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.